


In Or Out?

by KillerKissed



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Dubcon Kissing, Erotica, F/M, Female Reader, Fic, Fiction, Horror, Lemon, Minor death, No Condom, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slasher, Smut, dubcon, ghostface - Freeform, knife, rawsex, reader - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: You (female reader) are about to go on date with a new bae! But what happens when you leave the door unlocked?Part of the Feb Love and Smut series that I'm doing on my tumblr.
Relationships: Ghostface (Scream) & Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Kudos: 61
Collections: Dead by Daylight by KillerKissed





	In Or Out?

There were Valentine’s Day events popping up all over town. Hearts were a common decoration over every single advertisement in the town. 

It was almost nauseating. There was a silver lining through because your new date had decided to take you to some of the things offered. You didn’t know them well enough just yet to know if they were going to try their luck tonight. It wouldn’t be so bad though, would it? You needed some tender love and affection. There was nothing like it; somebody holding you, taking care of you, and making love. 

You adjusted the outfit you had picked out of your closet and checked the mirror for a final look. “As good as it gets.” You dropped your arms to your side and blew air out of your mouth in a deep sigh. You heard the familiar ding of your phone so you went and grabbed it. 

Date: Door unlocked. I’m inside. 

You smacked yourself in the forehead when you remembered your parents had left for their date night and told you to lock it. “I’m in my room!” You opened your door and shouted out to the darkness of the home. When did it get so dark? You nibbled on your bottom lip when you didn’t hear anything back immediately. “Hello?” 

The familiar voice of the infamous killer of Woodsboro echoed out. “What’s your favorite movie?” 

The hair on the back of your neck stood straight up. “That’s not funny! Those Stab movies are so stupid! I can’t believe people went and watched those. This town is nuts.” You huffed and went back into your room to grab your phone and bag. “It’s so stupid.”

Your name rang out in the dark. “Come on, just for fun.” 

The cold chill that made your whole body shake had your nerves shooting through the roof. “Seriously?” You turned to see your very casually dressed date with a ghost face mask. You rolled your eyes immediately. “I hate to tell you but it doesn’t match the look you're going for.” 

They slowly tilted their head to the side before coming into the room for you. Their hand reached out for you and dragged you close to their body. Their free hand gripped your face and forced you to look at their mask, the ghost face staring down at you with the one hand slowly going down your throat before grabbing you there. They pushed you back until your body hit the bed and they shoved you down on it. Your body bounced on the mattress. “Hey!” You shouted out, staring up at them with an annoyed look. “We have to go. We are going to be late and you are seriously creeping me out!” 

A slow laugh came from behind the mask before he hovered above you. “Let’s make a movie.” They put a phone on the night table and immediately became handsy with you. 

“You made reservations!” 

“I have no reservations when it comes to you, baby.” 

You practically melted under the pet name. It didn’t matter that it was coming from the voice or Ghost Face. You dropped your purse and the phone on your bed finally and ran your hands up the front of their body. “Oh, really? You care that much…” 

“So much.” Their forehead came to rest against yours as his hands traveled all over your body to feel, grope, or manhandle you. They ground against your body hard, digging an erection between your thighs. “You’re so pretty, smile for the camera.” 

You turned to look at the phone they had placed and blinked a few times. “Did you get a new phone?” You reached for it but you knew you probably weren’t going to be able to grab it. Your date instantly got off of you before flipping you over on your back. You felt their hands roaming over your body before you heard fabric slowly start to tear. You glanced back behind to see the glimmer of a very long blade come down and disappear somewhere along with your clothes slowly until your whole backside was almost bare. “Are you kidding me?! You owe me big time!” 

Strong hands came down on your cheeks hard which had you jumping on the mattress. You whined loudly and moved against the hands as they felt over your underwear. They yanked them up and let the fabric spread your cheeks until their fingers slid against your lower lips to feel them. You whined and moved your head to look back at the nightstand to see the phone. You could see the screen as it reflected back what they did to you. You saw the shiny blade on the table while their fingers dived down to feel your clit in your underwear. They rubbed experimental circles until your hips were jumping off the bed. It’s been a while and your body was warming up quickly. You shyly moved your face into the comforter as another hand flew down to slap your ass again and started to play with your hole. They moved the fabric of the underwear to lift you off the bed again and spread your cheeks and lips again. “Hey!” You protested, whining as you looked down to see their bulge outline in their pants. They dropped you back down on the bed and you huffed until you heard him messing with their pants. 

You felt their cock plop out and slap against the flesh of your cheeks. You peeked at the screen on the phone to see their length while your date moved to hotdog themselves against your ass. Your body was heated up already but you were getting defiled and it was on film. Something about that had you getting slick. You felt them pull back until the head poked at your clothed hole and dipped in to feel the heat of your pussy. Your underwear was getting soaked with your juices and their oozing precum. “You’re teasing me.” You whined.

“You’re going to have to beg for it.” 

At the point, you were going to have a fetish for that ghost face voice. You got up on your knees and wiggled your hips to make your ass shake. You felt the cock hot against your skin. “C’mon, mister killer. Is this your Valentine’s Day treat?” 

You heard the sound of metal. You glanced towards the table to see that your date had grabbed the knife so quickly that they took a chunk out of the table. The metal was against your skin and split the middle of your underwear. The air hit your heat before they tossed the knife back on the bed. “You have a condom, right?” 

You felt his warm cockhead rubbing against your clit, sending little shocks through your body. Your hole was twitching and begging to be filled. You could only assume you were glistening with your juices. “I want to mess you up instead.” 

“Just pull out then.” You looked over to watch their hand pick up the phone. “What are you doing?” Sloppy noises started flooding the air as the tip started to tease in and out of your hole, just barely stretched you open before coming right back out. You turned a little back to see over your shoulder to see the phone aimed down to where your bodies were almost connected. “I didn’t know you were such a pervert.” 

They spread your hole open with a free hand and brought the phone closer to probably watch as your cunt was twitching and shiny with your slick. You moved back to feel the cock slide against your folds. Another laugh from your date caught your attention. “You’re going to have to beg.”

“Beg?” You sighed before flipping like a switch, knowing what an ego boost it can be to have someone begging to fuck you. “Oh, Mister Ghost Face. Are you going to put that massive cock inside me? Are you going to paint my insides? I’m a dirty, dumb little victim and you’re going to kill me with that big dick.” Your ears were hot and you were embarrassed but if this was the game your date wanted to play, you could do it. 

In one quick motion, your date stretched your inner walls without hesitation before bottoming out in your cunt with the head resting around your womb. One hand was on the back of your neck while the other moved to place the phone back down on the table. A noise between a gasp and a moan had slipped out of your body as you adjusted to their sudden intrusion. They slowly moved you up until the palm of your hands were only touching the comforter. Your back was arched as his fingers flexed over your neck before tangling in your hair as the base. Their hips slowly pulled away as their cock almost slid completely out before your date set a brutal pace. You were jiggled, jostled, and overall shook as how hard your date was with you. It felt so good though to be slammed deep inside like that. You were going to be sore for days. Your noises were authentic though, as their harsh ways were really getting you going. It may just be the fact that it had also been a while. Even your scalp was tingling as they ground inside your body like they owned it. 

Their name slipped off your tongue which resulted in a snarl behind the mask. They let go of you and slammed you back down into the bed while the newly free hand went around your waist to play with your clit. You ground your teeth together before a loud cry finally erupted out. It felt so good between the pace that he refused to stop and the abuse your bud was taking. “That’s not my name.”

It didn’t even register in your brain what the Ghost Face had said as your hips were bouncing around to both get away and get closer to him. The sensations were overwhelming. You were going to cum so hard and so quickly. 

Your phone started to ring but your lover didn’t miss a beat. You were drooling into the comforter and tried to get some sense into your dumb fucked brain as you reached for the phone. You sat it up slowly as you were moved from their harsh thrusts as your dates name flashed across the screen. Your brows furrowed as you tried to understand the information. Your lover bottomed out again and focused on his movements between your legs before reaching forward and pressed the answer button. 

“Hey! I’m running really late. I don’t know what happened but my car did not want to start. I’ll be there in a little bit. Are you okay?” His voice shattered you. You were struggling to breath normally as the person behind you were setttling into a soft pace on your clit. You whined loudly and looked back, the realization finally lightning up in your eyes as the Ghost Face mask was watching you. 

“Who are you?” You cried as your body shook with pleasure. 

Your date called out to you. “Are you there? Answer me. Are you okay?” 

The masked mystery pulled out of you completely before flipping you over. You squealed as he tore both the phone and the rest of your clothes off your body before sitting the electronic next to his and poking the video call button. “No, no, no!” You begged as you were naked, legs spread with the cock slowly moving to grind against your puffy, swollen cunt. The screen illuminated your date’s face and after both of you knew what your date could see, Ghost Face thrusted back into your body. You loudly moaned as his fingers went right back to sending you reeling. Your legs were shaking. Your stomach was tight. 

Your orgasm was approaching. 

You could hear your date yelling and cursing as your whole body arched off the bed while you started squirting on the stranger’s cock. He used both hands to hold your hips up and started pistoning into your pussy over and over again as it spasmed around their thick shaft. You were seeing stars. 

“I’ll be right there, you sick fuck!” You heard in the distance the phone call end as the stranger continued to use your body. 

“What a pretty girl. You sure made a mess. I knew that needle dick couldn’t take care of a sweet girl like you. You need somebody strong, somebody that can protect you.” Ghost Face started talking rapidly. “I knew they hadn’t been inside your body because I knew you’d be for me. All for me and oh, how sweet you were. You’ve never come like that before.” 

You were dazed. Your body was bouncing with every one of their now erratic movements. “Who are you?” Your lower lip wobbled as tears started to form in your eyes. You were so overstimulated. It felt so good constantly. It was overwhelming and you were drowning in the pleasure. 

“You’ll know soon enough.” They stated as they moved over your body to be on top of you, wanting to see your face. “Especially when I do this.” 

“What?” You whispered as the mask came down to kiss you. You protested against it while he jackhammered your cunt until he suddenly stopped and bottomed out again. A warm gush flooded your body. Your eyes widened when you realized what happened while you moved your hands to press against his cheek. “I said to pull out!” It felt good to feel that warm jizz pouring into your womb but you could never admit that. 

Ghost Face laughed again and looked right down at you. “Is that all you're worried about? I knew you’d be so good for me. What you should be worried about is this.” You heard a car pull up to your house with the brakes screeching and the engine shut off. “Did you actually lock the door to keep us in or him out?” 

Your eyes widened as Ghost Face reached over your head and grabbed the knife off the bed. They slowly pulled out of your warm hole and stood up. You didn’t dare move as they grabbed their phone and moved to get a close-up of your pussy dripping their seed out. Their knife went between your legs and gently spread your puffy lower lip apart to see. “Look at that, angel. You took my load so good and it’s dripping out, covering your folds. You look so good.” They slipped the phone back into their pants and started putting themself away. There was banging on the front door. “You’ve got an intruder. I’m going to gut him like fucking fish and you won’t have to worry about him anymore.” 

You were frozen in place as they walked to your closet and pulled a hanger out, a long black piece of fabric swinging on it. Ghost Face looked back to you before tapping the knife against the hanger. “I’ll be back. Don’t move.” Their heavy footsteps went out your bedroom door. You stared at the empty space realizing how stupid you were to ever think that had been your date. 

You were shaking from the overall experience. You quickly sat up and grabbed your phone and called your date. You pressed the call button over and over again but nothing ever happened. 

Your phone pinged finally and your fingers quickly pressed on the notification. The text message flooded the whole screen with some emojis as the picture below finally caught your eye. You almost dropped the phone as Ghost Face was shown holding the body with a peace sign. 

“This is all for you, babe. ❤️🔪”


End file.
